


Don't Run Away

by TripleX_Tyrant



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, First Time, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleX_Tyrant/pseuds/TripleX_Tyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the events of "Too Far", Amethyst and Peridot stay behind at the barn to clean up. Amethyst teaches Peridot how to have fun. Amethyst likes having someone around who she sees as her equal, but she also knows what it's like when people get close to her. Even Greg and Vidalia left her eventually. She'll have to make sure Peridot won't run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> It's crazy how long I went without shipping anyone in Steven Universe (aside from the canon stuff of course) just to fall so head over heels for Amedot after one episode. I had to get this out before new episodes aired. I know I wasn't the only one who felt that Amethyst needed to put those whips to good use. So here we are. Enjoy!

After another long day of drill preparations, the setting sun blared on the horizon and coated the filthy barn yard in orange-gold. Dug up dirt and jagged, mangled masses of metal decorated the field, and even though Steven was determined to help as much as he could by cleaning up the overturned tubs of usable parts, he was yawning uncontrollably and struggling to hold his eyes open.

“No, no. I got it. Just gotta get a few more… ground… off the… metal,” Steven was mumbling, lifting a large and cumbersome piece of sheet metal and trying to leverage it into the bin. His hands slipped and the metal sheet scraped the edge of the bin before flopping back onto the ground.

“What you need to get is sleep,” Garnet said, adamant as ever.

Pearl didn't disagree that Steven needed to rest, but she had to ask, “We can't just leave all this good material sitting outside, can we?”

Garnet answered simply, “Amethyst will clean it up.”

“Ah what? By myself?!”

Pearl crossed her arms and turned to Amethyst with an upturned face, a posture Amethyst had grown tired of, and said, “You were the one who made this mess in the first place, Amethyst. It's only fair that you stay behind and clean it.”

“You said you needed to see what materials we had to work with,” Amethyst argued.

“I didn't say I needed you to dump everything out on the ground!”

“It'll take me forever to pick it all up myself!”

“You should have thought of that in the first place!”

In a small yet assertive voice, Peridot joined the conversation, saying, “I will stay and assist.”

The four Crystal Gems stared at Peridot. At least, to Peridot it felt like they were staring, and she felt somewhat embarrassed to even offer her help. She cleared her throat and continued:

“It would be much more efficient working together. That was the opinion behind this operation, was it not?”

Amethyst grinned. “Yeah! My girl Peri can stay and help, and we'll be done in no time.”

Despite finding Amethyst's possessive description confusing, Peridot kept quiet. She couldn't see Garnet's eyes, but she could feel their calculating gaze upon her.

Garnet looked to Amethyst. “Keep a close watch on her, Amethyst.”

“Ah, she's not gonna run away,” Amethyst said, moving closer to Peridot and throwing an arm around her. “Are you, Peridot?”

Peridot found her affections for Amethyst illogical. She may be a quartz, but she was still a defective, malformed one. And yet the close proximity and the weight of Amethyst's thick arm on her shoulders sent Peridot's brain abuzz. It was annoying and distracting and she wished she didn't like it so much. She tried to speak with dignity and not like one whose senses were on the fritz.

“Of course not. There would be nothing to gain from running away.”

So it went. Amethyst and Peridot set to work with cleaning the usable materials, and Garnet, Pearl, and Steven retired back to the temple. Amethyst had to do the heavy lifting, but Peridot made sure that all the oddly miss-matched shapes fit together in the bins. Together, they managed to complete their task while there was still light enough to see. Amethyst wiped her forehead and fanned her hair away from her neck, admiring the way the field looked in the sunset, blue and calm and quiet. She looked at Peridot, who was crouching on the edge of one of the tubs and rearranging some small things to make them more compact. Her expression was serious and focused, and when she managed to make it so that nothing rose over the height of the sides of the bin, she gave a victorious smile. Amethyst found herself chuckling at this.

“OK,” Amethyst called up to her, “let's get this junk in the barn and get back to the house.”

“Right,” Peridot said, hopping down and pushing against the side of the bin. It barely rolled on its wheels before she had to take a break and catch her breath. Amethyst busted out in laughter that made Peridot blush and want to hide her face. “Well excuse me! I wasn't made for this sort of grunt labor.”

“Here, lemme show you how it's done,” Amethyst said, laughter dying down as she stepped up beside Peridot and planted her palms on the bin. Peridot admired the largeness of the hands. The thickness and coarseness of them despite their relatively miniature span. A thought of 'I want them to feel me' crossed her mind, but that thought surprised her. It didn't really make sense. Surely she had meant that she wanted to feel them, to inspect their design and see how they differed from a typical gem of her ideal build, like Jasper's.

Amethyst gave the bin a powerful push, rolling it forward with ease. Peridot watched Amethyst's muscles bulge, the ones in her back rolling as she walked. When Amethyst called back, “Get the door, would ya?” Peridot snapped out of her uncontrolled gaze and shook her head. She jogged to the barn and opened the door wide, allowing Amethyst to bring the bin in against the side wall. Then she got the other, and they were done.

“He-ey, we don't make a bad team, do we?” Amethyst said, smiling.

“Uh. Correct,” Peridot replied. Amethyst's smile was infectious, and Peridot couldn't help but give her own little unsure smile in response. “We work… quite well together.”

Amethyst began to laugh again.

“What?” Peridot asked, urgently and defensively. “What are you laughing about? I wasn't attempting to be funny!”

“No, Peridot. I'm laughing cause you're so proper all the dang time. It makes you sound so weird.”

“Weird?” Peridot repeated with a snarling grimace that bared her sharp teeth.

“Hey hey. Do you have a funny proper name for those ferocious chompers in your mouth?” Amethyst hooked her fingers in the air in imitation.

Peridot rolled her eyes. “They're teeth,” she said simply. She had become wise to this game and wasn't going to give Amethyst that satisfaction. Especially after she blew off the comedic genius that was the rhythmatic pulverizer.

“Aww,” Amethyst whined. In truth, she kind of liked seeing Peridot getting irritated. There was something fun and charming about her mood swings. She liked that when Peridot did get irritated with her, she didn't try to chastise her like a child the way Pearl and Garnet often would. With Peridot, she didn't feel like she was just tagging along for the ride. They had fun together. But still, how often could Peridot take Amethyst before she stopped thinking she was cool and started thinking she was annoying? Or not worth the time? Even Vidalia and Greg didn't have time for her after a while.

“Let's return to the others now. It's getting dark outside,” Peridot said, walking toward the barn door.

How far, Amethyst wondered, could she push it before Peridot didn't like her anymore?

Amethyst quickly jumped to the front of the barn and pulled the sliding doors shut. “Woah hold up. You don't wanna go home already, do you? Don't you wanna have some fun?”

“Fun?” Peridot asked, at first eager at the prospect, but quickly becoming cautious. “What fun?”

“Y'know, just hanging out. Shootin' the breeze. Chit-chatting.”

“And you call my terminology funny.”

When Amethyst laughed at this, Peridot smirked with pride. Why should she love making Amethyst laugh so much? This need to have Amethyst laugh at _her_. At the things _she_ said. She craved that attention.

“I just mean talk,” Amethyst explained. “Just me an' you.”

“Oh,” Peridot said, quietly, happily, hands clasping together as she bent her head to cast her smile in shadow. There was another question: why should she be embarrassed of her happiness?

For the next half hour, the two nestled down in the barn with the drop light casting their shadows against the back wall. Peridot had sat herself upright on an old car seat while Amethyst lounged back on a stack of tires with a carpet draped over them. And they talked. Peridot had a hard time figuring out what she should contribute to the conversation, but Amethyst led and she was plenty interested in what Amethyst had to say. Amethyst told Peridot about some of their recent adventures, and Peridot told Amethyst about her time studying up on Earth and some of her first impressions of the planet. Amethyst stated that Peridot sounded nerdier than ever, but she found Peridot's passion funny and lovable. She didn't like finding things lovable, because the things she personally loved didn't usually seem to last, so she didn't tell Peridot this.

“I'm not used to this,” Peridot said. “Just talking about stuff. Sharing information that doesn't contribute to anything.”

“That's what makes it fun,” Amethyst said. “It's just to learn things about each other. Don't you ever do anything just for fun?”

“Reading notes can be fun.”

“For a nerd maybe! But what do you do to relax?” A thought came to Amethyst, and a grin stretched on her face. “Do you ever,” Amethyst began, “y'know...” She stuck her tongue out, biting it as she lifted her hips in the air and gestured to the area between her thighs.

At first, Peridot didn't understand what she meant, but when she did, she blushed furiously and lifted her arm and leg as if to defend against the very idea. “You mean?! Of course not! Never! Shameless stimulation of that particular area is entirely unproductive and illogical! Not to mention vulgar. What kind of a tactless question is that?”

Amethyst cackled. “'that particular area.' Come on, Peridot. It's got a name, doesn't it? Can't you even say it?”

Peridot stood from her car seat and marched toward the barn door. “It's getting very dark outside. We should really return now.”

“What? You can't leave yet! Just say it. I wanna hear you say it.”

“What if I refuse?” Peridot asked, placing her hand on the door. She snorted. “Are you going to put me on a leash again?”

She only managed to crack the door open when Amethyst's whip snapped itself around her wrist and pulled her clumsily around. Peridot fumbled on her feet before regaining her balance, and her eyes widened at Amethyst, holding her whip handle and staring her dead in the eye with a devilish smile.

“'s not a bad idea.”

“Just what do you think you're doing?” Peridot growled.

This was a good question, and Amethyst really didn't know the answer. It felt like a bad idea. Was she trying to push Peridot away? Trying to make her uncomfortable so she wouldn't want to hang around her anymore? The only one who didn't see Amethyst as someone beneath them?

“I'm making sure you don't try to run away,” she replied.

The shock and fear that Peridot felt at being snatched dissipated, and she responded rather plainly, “Erm… Maybe I overestimated your ability to understand this, but the galaxy warp is busted. Completely unusable. Running away would be illogical, which is the only reason I'm being forced to cooperate with you Crystal Gems in the first place.”

She still said “Crystal Gems” with disdain, even if it was better than being called clods.

“Yeah.” Amethyst figured she should let Peridot go and the two of them go on home. But instead she said, “But how much are you really willing to cooperate?”

“Huh? Oof.”

Amethyst jerked the whip, pulling Peridot forward and deeper into the barn, surprising even herself. With her free hand, she pulled another, somewhat shorter whip from her gem, and she sent it flying. It spun directly at Peridot, who yelped and held a hand out. The flying whip struck Peridot just under her outstretched arm, hitting her under the chest and wrapping around until the handle whacked and snagged behind her shoulder. The whip squeezed above and below the sensitive areas of Peridot's chest, making them bulge embarrassingly. Peridot blushed, trying to turn her body away from Amethyst, not wanting to be seen like this. Amethyst could see the way that this was riling Peridot up, and she loved it.

“Release me!” Peridot yelled, turning toward the door and trying to march toward it. She jerked her arm, but Amethyst simply tugged her back.

With a mere flick of the wrist, she yanked Peridot up against her, quickly wrapping more of her first whip around Peridot's wrists so that Peridot's hands were held together behind her lower back. The way that Amethyst could easily jerk her body around to her whim made Peridot uneasy, but her form and dexterity with her weapon left her in awe. Together, the effect was a feeling of nervous excitement that felt dangerous.

“Watch it, you rough clod!”

“Back to the name calling? Hah, that was fast.”

Amethyst wound the remaining length up Peridot's arms so that her back muscles tensed as her arms strained against their bindings. Peridot's fingers became squirrely as she worked her wrists, the only place that would move. The whip going up her arms resembled an upside down electrical tower, with the point at her wrists and spreading out with crisscrossing rungs running between her arms. There was only a small bit of whip left from somewhere behind Peridot's left armpit to the handle in Amethyst's hand.

“Hey Peridot, what do you call these little things I got you caught by?” Amethyst teased.

“Is that your goal? You attacked me to make me _perform_ for you?” Peridot asked, her pitch raising in fear.

As if genuinely surprised at the accusation, Amethyst said, “Attacked? I just wanna have a little more fun.”

“How can you possibly call this fun?!” Peridot exclaimed, jerking her body and trying to pull her arms against their ties. She cried out as she flailed, jerked the handle out of Amethyst's hand, lost her balance, and stumbled to her knees. With no arms to catch her, she fell and hit her chin on the dirty barn floor. Quickly, she squirmed around and sat up on her knees to face Amethyst. Meeting her eyes, the verbal assault that Peridot had built up dissolved like a drop of water on a hot stove, coming up as only a small squeak followed by cold silence.

Those eyes of Amethyst's. They were wide. Powerful. Peridot didn't want them to leave her.

“I don't think it's fun to have my...,” Peridot started, her own voice seeming to float out of her of its own accord, “My upper manual stabilizers restricted in this fashion.”

Amethyst's eyes lit up, and Peridot felt her face grow hot. She swallowed, not sure what to expect. Amethyst didn't disappoint. She knelt forward, getting her face close to Peridot's. The heat was getting uncomfortable. Those joyous eyes still had a quartz's predatory hunger.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Amethyst asked, barely holding back excited laughter.

Again, the response floated out: “I believe I could still make it to the galaxy warp in this condition.”

Amethyst grinned. “I think I know what to do about that.”

With a bodily flourish, Amethyst pulled a new whip out of her gem, then another. Both were long, single ropes, and with two powerful swings of her arms, both shot forward, snapped hard, and coiled tight around Peridot's thighs, tearing a gasp from Peridot's throat as those countless barbs stuck her. Peridot was fast to drop to her butt, but the cords had already caught her, leaving her thighs to sting. Amethyst looked up to the wooden beams overhead. She reared back with both handles in one hand, and she chucked them so they went over one of the beams, looped, and dangled back down on the other side like pull cords behind Peridot. Amethyst walked, sauntered almost, past Peridot, grabbed the handles, and pulled. The binds on Peridot's thighs tightened, spreading her legs more.

“H-hey. That hurts, Amethyst,” Peridot said, turning her upper body to watch Amethyst behind her.

“Still think you can make it back to the galaxy warp? Prisoner?”

Peridot blushed at the title. She had never been a prisoner. It made her feel bad. But, strangely, in a good way.She watched as Amethyst left the pull cords long enough to walk to the door and stick a piece of wood between the handles, in case somebody decided to come check up on them and because the doors only latched on the outside. Finding this to be a smart move, Peridot smiled and nodded. Then, realizing that a prisoner shouldn't enjoy getting locked in, she quickly changed her expression to a scowl. Amethyst chuckled at this as she returned to the pull cords, and Peridot blushed, quickly turning her head forward once more.

Amethyst's voice poured over Peridot like thick honey as she said, “Yeah that's right. You ain't gettin' out of my binds, Peri. Not again.” Amethyst grabbed the handle for the whip squeezing Peridot's chest and tugged. Peridot gasped at the tingling, stinging squeeze. It surprised and embarrassed her when the area between her legs tingled in response. Was this Amethyst's plan? Or was she simply having this nonsensical reaction because her senses were on the fritz around Amethyst ever since the drill accident? At any rate, she desperately wanted to press her legs together and alleviate that ache, but the binds on her thighs were too much. Amethyst could see the way her legs were tensing.

“Hehe, aww. What's the matter, Peridot? Is this getting a little uncomfortable for you? A little _tense_?” She tightened the chest rope again.

“Tense… Yes,” Peridot replied, her voice breathy and weak.

Amethyst got down on her knees behind Peridot and rubbed Peridot's shoulders. Peridot was smooth and warm. She let her fingers trail down, touching the areas of her upper arms that bulged lightly between the criss-crossing whip. Then she brought one hand up and traced her fingertips up the crook of her neck and up into her hair, massaging against the scalp ever so gently. Peridot held her breath, a chill running up her spine as Amethyst felt her. The rough texture of Amethyst's fingers scrawled across her heated, sensitive skin, and when she massaged her scalp, Peridot let out a little, wavery sigh like a kitten's mewl.

Amethyst froze at the sound. Then, she moved her hand from Peridot's hair and caught her under her chin. Turning Peridot's face to her, Amethyst whispered, “I can't let you leave me.”

Peridot felt nervous and awkward, unsure how to respond. Yet there was something relaxing about Amethyst's touch. However, Amethyst was quick to bring the tension back when her tongue darted out and lapped quickly across Peridot's cheek. Peridot shivered and gasped, and Amethyst bit down on her neck, suckling and running her tongue against the pinched light-flesh. She ran her hands across Peridot's hips and sides, massaging.

“Ahh, A-Amethyst. That fffeels strange.” Peridot slammed her eyes shut, and the hot ache flared between her legs once more.

If only she could close her legs. If only she could just give it a little pressure. Amethyst planted other nips across Peridot's neck, leaving Peridot trying to pant as discreetly as she could, which quickly became not very discreet at all. Even the burn of the bindings on her thighs, and her muscles tensing against them, added fuel to the fire of her ignored loins. Amethyst peeked at Peridot's shivering legs, seeing now that Peridot's hips were gyrating slightly, almost imperceptibly.

“I'd love to relieve that tension for you,” Amethyst said, her voice mocking yet rasping in its own desire.

“Yes,” Peridot said.

“You wanna know what we Earthlings call that thang you're wigglin' down there?”

Peridot closed her eyes and shook her head, not really wanting Amethyst to embarrass her any further.

“A pussy.”

Peridot's face flared up anew. “That's so… lewd.”

“Hehe yeah. I love it. And theeese,” she said, her tone making Peridot nervous. And rightfully so, as Amethyst hollered, “are your titties!”

Amethyst's hands clasped Peridot's chest between their bindings, and Peridot cried out.

“Hey! Don't touch me there! Amethyst!”

Amethyst cracked up, rubbing her palms up and down Peridot's breasts. “Wow! So this is what a Homeworld Gem's chest feels like. You barely have boobies at all. Or is that just a you thing?” Peridot whined at Amethyst's teasing fingers. “Hah. Still sensitive though.”

Peridot let out a long whine, and Amethyst paused her teasing to look at her. Again, her legs were tensed, and now her lower back curved sharply toward Amethyst as she rocked her hips desperately in the air. This heat was unbearable.

“I can't take it,” Peridot said, nearly breathless. “I can't take this torture anymore. Let my legs go. Right now.”

“Why, so you can touch your pussy?”

“Amethyst!”

“You don't trust me to touch it for you?”

Peridot's head snapped back, staring wide-eyed at Amethyst. Amethyst was shocked as well, and she grinned a bit awkwardly. However, when Peridot merely stared at her with pursed lips and a powerfully glowing green blush that had spread past her visor, Amethyst blushed lightly in return. Quickly however, Amethyst smiled dangerously and licked her lips. She said:

“I can do it. I can do it real _good_ , too. But ya gotta want it. And ya gotta ask for it.”

Somehow, Peridot's face managed to grow even hotter. How could she ask for something like that? And in this position.

“Come onnn. Whatdya want, Peridot? Where do you want me to touch? Say it.”

“M-m-my… My p- uargh.”

Amethyst sighed. “Why do you have to be so difficult?” She placed her hand on Peridot's thigh, rubbing up and down across rope and hot skin, and getting dangerously close to that aching area. “It's not hard to say. Heck, it's fun! Pussy pussy pussy pussy!”

“OK, Amethyst! My pussy!” She hung her head down, breathing hard. “Just… squeeze it or something. I can't take this anymore.”

Amethyst's smile stretched wide, lips separating to reveal the hungry teeth behind them. The hand on Peridot's thigh squeezed before releasing, and Amethyst stood, moving back directly behind Peridot. “Awesome,” she said. She planted her foot on the middle of Peridot's back and pushed her forward slowly until her shoulder and cheek were pressed on the floor. Peridot scowled. She wanted so badly to hate this. Amethyst removed her foot and plopped down on her knees, then smacked her hands on Peridot's hips.

“Raise that butt up.”

“W-what are you going to do?”

“You'll see. Just trust me and do what I say.”

Peridot complied, embarrassed to present herself this way but also powerless to refuse. Amethyst held her hips firmly.

“Show me,” Amethyst said.

Peridot whined, but did as Amethyst said. The dark green leotard began to scatter in a slow sizzle of light, revealing her lighter green skin beneath. Amethyst admired the shape of the now revealed and glistening womanhood: lime lips protecting a slick, olive fruit. Amethyst's stomach fluttered. Suddenly, “bap,” Peridot felt Amethyst butt her own groin flat against her. It was a short but powerful burst of relief, and she sighed against the floor. Amethyst bopped her again, then ground her mound hard against Peridot's crotch. Amethyst's lips parted slightly, and she tingled at the sight of Peridot shivering at her touch.

“H-how's that?” Amethyst asked.

Peridot's eyes, which had been entirely unfocused, jerked up at Amethyst. Amethyst, who was so powerful and had Peridot completely under her control, was looking back down with an expression just as packed with disbelief as her own. Peridot swallowed, embarrassed at what she wanted to say.

“I want more.”

Amethyst grinned. Her own clothing dissipated, and she grabbed Peridot's hips as she lifted herself higher on her knees. She curved her lower back to bring her lips forward. Their bodies kissed. It was a gentle touch at first. Then Amethyst pressed hard against Peridot, shoving into her sex. She began to pound faster, pressing their bare pussies closer, somehow deeper, together. She pressed, and ground, and her cautious breaths slipped into rhythmic pants that soon filled the gaps between Peridot's own continuous gasps, both of them growing dizzy at the pressure. It wasn't long before Peridot was losing complete control, her legs still tensing against their bindings not because she wanted to close herself off from Amethyst but because the tensing of her muscles somehow added to the pleasure. She writhed against the floor, her panting slipping up and turning into little whimpers. These noises were driving Amethyst mad, and the blunt pounding wasn't cutting it anymore.

“Aah, ah, Amethyst,” Peridot squeaked.

Amethyst growled in frustration and smacked Peridot's butt with one hand, gripping the cheek tightly. Peridot let out a yelp at that.

“I wanna taste you, Peridot.”

“You what?!”

With another growl, Amethyst repeated, “I wanna taste you. I wanna eat your pussy so bad!”

“Eat?!” Peridot exclaimed, turning onto her shoulder to look back up at Amethyst. She found herself quickly lost in Amethyst's hungry eyes again, but in the slight squint, she found something else. Something possessive and selfish, but also longing and protective.

Amethyst found Peridot's flustered response delicious as well as hilarious, and she laughed again. “Not literally. Just, y'know, I wanna lick you all up and make you feel good.” She bent down to meet Peridot face to face. More tenderly, she said, “I really do. I wanna make you feel so good.” She gave Peridot's gem a little kiss, and Peridot blushed, her mouth falling open. This sweat-covered, speechless Peridot was almost too much for Amethyst, and had she not been so covered in rope, Amethyst would have scooped her up in a back-breaking hug.

“Then,” Peridot said bashfully, “Amethyst. I want you to. To eat my p-pussy.”

“Yeah?” Amethyst asked, raising up. “Say please.”

“But you said you wanted to,” Peridot replied, sitting up as well and turning her torso to face Amethyst. Her mind went blank as her eyes trailed up and down Amethyst's nude body. Her sensual curves paired perfectly with her teasing voice. When Peridot later learned the term “sexy,” she knew instantly what image to associate it with.

Amethyst's smile forced her eyes into a sly squint. “Well now I want you to beg for me.”

Peridot blinked, and breaking out of the mood, she spat, “Absolutely not! There is no way I am going to degrade myself for you.”

“Pff. Have you seen yourself, Peridot? You're not exactly Miss Sophisticated with your arms behind your back, tryin' to ram your crotch into me.

Peridot's back stiffened, and she glared ferociously. “I was not! You were the one doing the ramming like some sort of… mad… beast or something.”

“O-ho you were begging with your body before I even started. You were practically crying out, 'Oh Amethyst,'” Amethyst put one hand on her hip and one behind her head, and began gyrating her hips wildly, “'Oh rub my pussy! Please, I can't take it. I'm so horny!' You know what horny is, don't you, Peridot?”

Peridot blushed painfully and turned back away from Amethyst. “Of course I know what horny is.” The context was pretty clear.

“Heheh yeah you do. Because you are.” Amethyst shoved Peridot back down on the floor, and Peridot growled and grumbled at the weight of Amethyst's arm on her back. “And so am I, so what do you wanna do about it?” She gave Peridot's butt another hard smack, and Peridot cried out. “I'd say I could do this all night, but Garnet and Pearl will probably show up if we take _too_ long. You better get on with it, Peridot.”

Amethyst spanked her again, and Peridot gritted her teeth. Her face was burning, having her most private areas exposed.And to have Amethyst's hand coming down on her bareness. These smacks were making her embarrassing ache somehow more severe. To use Amethyst's vulgar language, she was getting even hornier. Painfully hornier. She was beginning to fear what might happen if she didn't relieve herself of this ache, because it genuinely felt like her brain may not function right anymore at this rate.

Peridot screwed her eyes shut, fists clenched atop her lifted lower back, and said, albeit very quietly, “Please. Amethyst. P-please.”

Amethyst smiled. “Say what?” She smacked her again.

Peridot cried out at this spray of pain. Then she groaned, and louder, she said, “Please, Amethyst.”

“Please _what_?!” Smack!

“Please eat my pussy!” She cried out. Then, looking up at Amethyst with moist eyes, she whined, “Please. I want you to.”

“You got it.” Without hesitation, Amethyst dove back behind Peridot, taking her into her hands and spreading her wet lips open with her thumbs. She was practically drooling now. The lips were soft against her thumbs, and the sweet musky aroma hit her strong. She gave Peridot a good, fat lick.

“Hnnn, ohhhh,” Peridot moaned, voice wavering along with the shiver in her spine. Her fingers fiddled for something to touch, and it was painful to merely clench them into weak fists. Amethyst's tongue returned, its girth dragging across Peridot's hard, swollen clit and over her sensitive, dripping slit. “P-please, Amethyst. Please,” Peridot moaned lightly, afraid to have Amethyst stop. “Please. Lick me, please.”

Amethyst moaned in response, muffled as she lapped faster. She darted the tip of her tongue quickly back and forth across Peridot's hard, twinging clit, and Peridot responded with a series of sharp gasps and high pitched whimpers that made Amethyst's own dripping honey pot ache. Lapping up Peridot's sweet nectar, Amethyst brought her hand down between her legs and slipped into her own hot hole.

With one hand holding Peridot open as she slathered her tongue all up and down her, and the other hand working its fingers in and out of herself, Amethyst found her frantic rhythm slipping. She had to stop licking to catch her breath, and Peridot instantly complained.

“D-don't stop, you clod!” she shouted, looking up at Amethyst through a fogged visor.

Amethyst froze for a second, then laughed. She gave Peridot's butt another slap, receiving a short scream from the unsuspecting Gem.

“Heeey, who's the one in charge here?” Amethyst scolded. “You're the prisoner, remember. Besides, I don't want you to cum way before I do. I just started fingering myself here.” Amethyst could tell that this subject was making Peridot uncomfortable by the way she blushed with a stern face and kept her eyes to the side, looking at the floor. Naturally, Amethyst ate this up. “Hey, you better tell me when you're getting close so I'll know to really give it. Got it?”

Peridot nodded weakly. Satisfied with this response, Amethyst resumed her licking. Quickly, Peridot was back to shivering at Amethyst's rough, hot tongue, Peridot's legs pulling against the taught whips. Soon, she was huffing against the stimulation as well as the work of her own muscles, sweat building up uncomfortably on her neck and face. The hand that Amethyst was holding Peridot open with began to slide inward, and Peridot gasped with shock when Amethyst slid her middle finger in. It was thick, stretching her entrance in a way it had never been stretched before. Amethyst moved her finger in and out of Peridot in time with her own, nice and steady. Peridot's head spun at the feeling of Amethyst inside of her.

“You like that?”

“Oh… yes.”

“You're so tight. I can feel you squeezing my finger.”

Peridot turned her face a little more into the ground, so Amethyst asked, “What's wrong?”

“Mmn. It's… embarrassing.”

“No, it's sexy,” Amethyst replied, leaning her face back down. “I love it.”

She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue against Peridot's clit, focusing her licking to that spot, flicking wildly as she worked her fingers on both of them, rubbing her clit as she fingered Peridot. And like flipping a switch, Peridot's body went crazy. They were both grateful for the bindings, because otherwise it would have been impossible for Amethyst to keep her spot on Peridot as her muscles bulged against her attempted thrashings and fiercely passionate throes. Peridot couldn't control her backward-bucking hips. Her whole body was aching for release, and she could feel hot coals in her lower abdomen.

“Amethyst!” she cried out, voice squeaking on the last syllable. “I'm so close. So so so close. Please please please.”

Through her mouthful, Amethyst let out a mixture of a moan and growl. She could feel Peridot squeezing her finger incredibly tightly. That along with the bucking and the sexy sound of Peridot's rasping, squeaking voice set Amethyst aflame. Rolling her tongue faster, working herself with more concentration, Amethyst wished she could reply to Peridot's pleas: _cum for me, cause I'm so close too_. The two of them in sync, their gems began to glow. The purple and green lights pulsated with their impending climax, and suddenly Peridot's body locked up on her as she cried out. At this, Amethyst let out a low, deep, long moan, and their gems shone bright as their bodies rolled in waves like exploding embers.

Slowly, shivering lightly, Amethyst pulled away, removing her fingers and letting out a long breath. Their gems slowly faded, and the whips binding Peridot burst into light and vanished. At the same time, Amethyst's clothing and Peridot's leotard returned. As Peridot began to pick herself up off the barn ground, Amethyst sighed dramatically and fell on top of her, knocking them both to the ground. Peridot furrowed her brow and lifted Amethyst's heavy arm so that she could roll onto her back. Amethyst was laying on her belly beside her, beaming.

“Wooow Peridot. That was really amazing,” Amethyst said, sounding pleasantly drained.

Peridot smiled shyly. She couldn't have worded her own feelings any better herself. Speaking was difficult, as her bindings and tensing left her more exhausted than Amethyst, but she replied, “I've never experienced anything else quite like this. It was 'amazing'. Yes,” she squeezed Amethyst's arm against her chest, “amazing.”

“You can run away now,” Amethyst said.

“I could,” Peridot replied. “But I don't want to. I don't want us to move at all.”

Peridot kept her tight hold on Amethyst's arm, her eyes staring up at the ceiling, not really focusing. Amethyst lifted her head and rested it on her hand so she could watch the other Gem. She looked peaceful, and as rare as that was, Amethyst hated to interrupt. So she lay with her for a bit longer. She wanted to keep feeling peaceful, too. Peaceful with this nerdy Gem who, for some reason, had no desire to leave her.

“Somehow, I don't feel like logging this experience will do it justice,” Peridot said distantly.

Amethyst busted into laughter. “You're really something.” She wiped her eye. “You gonna log about it on your recorder?”

“I think it would be,” she turned her eyes to Amethyst, blushing lightly, “fun.”


End file.
